


Un Puñado de Espinas

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Incest, M/M, ¿Horror?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Jarod abre los ojos se encuentra en medio de una playa. Sus recuerdos se escurren como la arena entre los dedos.</p>
<p>Sabe que hay algo de vital importancia que debe recordar.</p>
<p>Blair. Humo. Espejo. Espinas.</p>
<p>Unas pocas palabras carentes de sentido serán las piezas de la llave que abre sus recuerdos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Puñado de Espinas

**Author's Note:**

> Tanto la historia como los personajes me pertenecen por derecho de autor. NO al plagio. Esta obra esta registrada.

Los últimos azotes de la marea lamieron la playa con brutalidad, llevándose a su paso todo aquello que había quedado abandonado en la orilla, incluyendo una de las botas de Jarod. El hombre, tumbado sobre la arena, tenía la cara surcada de pequeñas piedrecillas y de sal que el sol resecaría cuando avanzara la mañana. En el cabello había algas, la ropa estaba empapada y llena de manchas oscuras que las olas del mar habían devuelto a la vida, escurriéndose sobre la tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Los párpados del hombre temblaron lentamente, intentando abrirse, luchando contra los cantos de sirena de la inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y pesadez. Estaba adolorido, tenía frío y cuando intentó mover la cabeza sintió un intenso mareo que le obligó a volver a recostarse sobre la arena. Abrió la boca y escupió un trozo verde y viscoso de algún helecho marino, tosió y un hilo de saliva mezclada con sangre resbaló por la comisura de su boca, bajando por la mejilla hasta la arena, dejando un pequeño reguero rojo sobre su piel. Puso los ojos en blanco y escuchó un gemido cargado de dolor, le llevó un rato comprender que el sonido había salido de sus resecos labios.

Entre el dolor, el mareo y el desconcierto, Jarod intentó arrastrarse por la arena hacia el interior de la playa, pero apenas podía mover más que los ojos y algunos dedos de la mano derecha. El resto del cuerpo no le respondía. Era como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo dormido y al despertar no pudiese recordar cómo volver a poner en funcionamiento los engranajes de su cuerpo. Solo sabía que tenía que alejarse del agua. Era peligrosa.

Poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo, logró flexionar la rodilla izquierda, aunque después soltó un aullido de dolor al notar como le habían chasqueado la rótula y el fémur.

Un ramalazo de dolor le atravesó la pierna, se enroscó en su cadera y subió por la espalda provocando que de nuevo estuviese con la boca pegada a la arena. Intentó mover el brazo izquierdo, pero el pinchazo que sintió en el codo le disuadió de volver a intentarlo. Se quedó quieto, tumbado, jadeando; aún notaba como el agua subía y bajaba mojando las plantas de sus pies. Deseaba alejarse de ella cuanto antes, de solo pensar siquiera en meterse en ella, el asco y las nauseas se apoderaban de él.

Se quedó ahí un tiempo, demasiado como para no resentirse por ello, sin más compañía que el silencio más sobrecogedor que jamás había esperado experimentar. Era horrible, más que el dolor, la sed, el cansancio y el frío.

Aquel silencio le recordaba al que había sentido al visitar el campo de concentración de Auschwitz a los dieciséis años, paseando entre los restos de los barracones de los prisioneros y los oficiales. Ni un solo pájaro se atrevía a sobrevolar aquella tumba humana. El mismo sentimiento de horror y vacío que sintió entonces, era el que estaba experimentando en ese instante, caído sobre una playa desconocida, en la más absoluta soledad. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Recordaba su nombre, Jarod Adams, pero lo demás, era una página en blanco.

Parecía tener algunos recuerdos esenciales, pero entre ellos no se hallaba el motivo por el cual estaba abandonado a su suerte en aquella playa. Sin embargo no sentía miedo, ni siquiera la posibilidad de morir, tirado sobre esa playa, le asustaba. Todo lo contrario,su mente se encontraba en una calma calculadora y analítica. Sintió una extraña sensación de familiaridad que le hizo pensar que aquella no era la primera vez que se media con la muerte. Esa convicción le hizo pensar que o era alguien muy temerario o un idiota demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Prefería que se tratase de la primera opción.

Como solo podía mover los ojos a la izquierda y mirar de frente, su vista de la playa era limitada, su radio de visión, llegaba hasta un pequeño acantilado que se veía en la lejanía y a lo que parecían los restos de un rústico bote de madera, aún quedaban en él algunas tablas bien sujetas y con un poco de maña quizás podría restaurarlo y hacerse con él a la mar. La mente práctica de Jarod ya contemplaba infinidad de posibilidades para aquel pequeño bote, siempre y cuando lograra volver a moverse.

No iba a dejarse vencer, así que poco a poco comenzó a desarrollar la ardua tarea de mover los dedos de la mano izquierda, estirándolos y encogiéndolos, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, concentrado como estaba en lograr que estos volviesen a recuperar la movilidad. Cuando lograra moverlos sin sentir que se le partiría la mano en el proceso, intentaría mover la muñeca, luego el codo y así hasta lograr articular todo el brazo. Sabía que aquella empresa iba a llevarle mucho tiempo, pero él no iba a ninguna parte. Se rió de su propia broma y cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar como le ardía la caja torácica.

«Vale, nada de risitas, campeón» se aconsejó a sí mismo.

Le costó algunos minutos regular su respiración. Todo aquel tiempo permaneció con los ojos cerrados y en completa inactividad, escuchando; porque a pesar del silencio que reinaba en el lugar, comenzaban a llegar hasta él los pequeños sonidos de la naturaleza; las olas del mar golpeando los restos del bote, el solitario graznido de una gaviota o incluso lo que parecía un crustáceo arrastrándose por la arena.

De fondo, el rumor de los árboles, o eso creía Jarod que no podía mover la cabeza para comprobarlo, pero esperaba no equivocarse. Si había árboles quizás también habría frutas y eso en su idioma significaba alimento, a pesar de saber que podía intoxicarse o tener diarrea si no se andaba con cuidado. Quizás hasta hubiese cocos. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar armado con un machete, hilo de pescar, cuerdas, mechero, cerillas y crema solar. Si no tenía ya la nuca como la espalda de un cangrejo sería todo un milagro.

Intentó humedecerse los labios y prosiguió con su lenta tarea, retomando el movimiento de sus dedos, felicitándose cuando logró mover con soltura el dedo índice y pulgar. «Venga, ahora te queda todo lo demás» ironizó, notando que había logrado esgrimir una pequeña mueca con los labios. Volvió a intentarlo y lo consiguió, dejando los labios ladeados algunos segundos antes de relajar la cara y volver a cerrar los ojos.

El sol comenzaba a molestarlo y lo cegaba, dificultándole su afán de ver más allá del bote y el acantilado. «Una imagen romántica ¿no crees?». No sabía a quién le había dirigido la pregunta, pero venía cargada de sarcasmo y creía que la había formulado al acordarse de que en su vida hubo en algún momento alguien llamado Janet, a la que por alguna razón calificaba como «una zorra sin alma».

Debía de ser una buena pieza para hablar así de una mujer, aunque Jarod sospechaba que pensaba bien de muy poca gente. Volvió a reírse y el ardor regresó más fuerte si cabe, provocándole otro acceso de tos. Cuando terminó de escupir saliva con sangre —mala señal—, volvió a quedarse un tiempo inactivo, aguzando los sentidos al creer escuchar un murmullo lejano. Movió con ansiedad los ojos, escrutando el trozo de paisaje que podía ver, pero en su campo de visión no había aparecido nada nuevo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, un constante ronroneo, y cada vez se oía más alto.

«Dios bendito que sea otra alma viva» pidió Jarod con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba no estar alucinando, porque eso ya sería la guinda de aquel pastel tan amargo.

Se concentró en el murmullo notando que este se acercaba poco a poco en su dirección. ¡Había alguien caminando por la arena! Jarod nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida como en ese instante. Abrió la boca dispuesto a pedir auxilio, pero no brotó más que un patético balbuceo. Apretó con frustración los pocos dedos que podía mover, deseando golpear con el puño la arena.

El sonido de aquellos pasos llegados del este, salpicó el silencio de la playa.

Pocos segundos después una mano apareció en su campo de visión y alguien le retiró algunos mechones de cabello de la cara, fue cuando notó que lo llevaba largo y que era negro, demasiado para ser natural. La idea de teñirse no le resultó tentadora y pensó irónicamente que allí estaba él, sin saber donde era «allí», tirado como un guiñapo, pensando en que no le atraía la idea de saber que se teñía el cabello.

«Reacciona idiota» se insultó a sí mismo. La mano desapareció y en su lugar Jarod escuchó el sonido de pies corriendo por la arena. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y un acceso de tos le hirió tanto en los pulmones que acabó desmayándose.

1

Un incesante zumbido, el aleteo de un mosquito, se introdujo en el tímpano de Jarod haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Quiso manotear en el aire para apartar al molesto insecto y lo consiguió, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al lograrlo. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente, descubriendo que estaba acostado sobre una cama dentro de lo que parecía ser una casucha de madera sorprendentemente bien acondicionada con aparatos médicos. De su brazo pendía un tubo que proporcionaba suero a sus venas y estaba conectado a lo que parecía un aparato de medición cardiovascular.

Miró confuso a su alrededor, fijándose en las cortinas de la ventana excesivamente blancas. Una suave brisa las mecía lentamente, permitiendo que a través de la tela entrara algo de luz natural. Había un escritorio repleto de papeles y material médico, y una estantería blanca llena de pequeños botecitos de medicamentos.

De la pared colgaba una copia del Juramento Hipocrático, y junto a él había un Cristo Crucificado, imagen que le resultó extrañamente odiosa y que provocó en él una intensa oleada de rabia, que solo remitió al observar la botella de Whiskey Escocés que reposaba descuidadamente bajo la imagen religiosa. «Alguien que bebe whiskey escocés no puede ser excesivamente malo…» solía decir alguien llamado…

Los recuerdos de Jarod se cortaron en ese punto.

Sacudió la cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente, notando bajo las yemas la aspereza de una venda, deslizó los dedos por su frente, nariz y boca, preguntándose cuál sería su aspecto. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera servirle de espejo y descubrió una bandeja de plata con platos resecos. Se levantó de la cama, arrancándose el tubo de suero, dejando a su espalda el pitido prolongado del aparato cardiovascular.

Apartó con ansiedad los platos y levantó la bandeja. El rostro que le devolvió la mirada le era enteramente desconocido. Ni una sola arruga, mancha o línea angular le era conocida. Tenía los ojos del color de la cerveza negra, oscuros y de mirada persuasiva. Una arruga en el entrecejo le dio una idea aproximada de su edad; no parecía rozar aún la treintena, pero desde luego que ya no tenía veinte años. Hacía bastante que había dejado de ser un adolescente.

Su boca era fina y parecía hecha para mortificar a los demás con palabras hirientes, frases mordaces y sonrisas socarronas. Las arrugas de expresión de las comisuras le indicaron que solía sonreír de medio lado con excesiva frecuencia. Su nariz parecía recta, tenía el puente algo desviado, aunque eso solo se apreciaba si pasabas un dedo por su superficie. Jarod descubrió que era muy atractivo, demasiado, y que tenía pinta de todo menos de hermanita de la caridad. La típica cara de alguien que trae demasiados problemas a sus espaldas. Una mochila llena de ellos.

Dejó la bandeja en su sitio y regresó a la cama, sentándose en el borde. Por alguna razón sintió unas tremendas ganas de fumar, y pasados unos instantes su estomago reclamó algo de atención y le obligó a incorporarse, poniéndose por encima de su desnudez una bata que encontró tirada sobre el escritorio, tanteando la puerta con algo de suspicacia antes de abrirla.

La mujer que estaba en la cocina gritaba.

—¡Oh por dios, Perry! ¿Quieres callarte? Eres un auténtico pesado, deja al pobre chico en paz. ¿No has pensado que…?

Jarod debió de hacer algún tipo de ruido porque la mujer se quedó callada, enderezó la espalda y se giró clavando en él sus acerados ojos azules. Tenía el cabello castaño revuelto y una curiosa cara que no podía calificarse de atractiva pero tampoco era desagradable. Simplemente curiosa. Tenía un pequeño piercing en la ceja derecha, la misma que se alzó solitariamente al ver a Jarod y que descendió con rapidez al empezar a hablar.

—Vaya, nuestro invitado a vuelto del mundo de los muertos. Creímos que ibas a palmarla,chico.

Jarod esgrimió una mueca sarcástica al oírla llamarle chico. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Poco más que él? A penas parecía haber sobrepasado la treintena, pero se conservaba estupendamente bien. Observó que tenía los brazos musculosos y que llevaba una camiseta con las mangas recortadas, mostrando el tatuaje de una mujer desnuda en el brazo. Parecía una camionera.

Por la esquina surgió una segunda cara, seguramente el dueño del Whiskey Escocés. Tenía el cabello enteramente cano y la tez excesivamente morena, llevaba una bata de laboratorio muy deslucida debajo de la cual se entreveía una camisa hawaiana que Jarod consideró muy hortera, y unas bermudas caquis con una flor bordada en un costado. Sus chanclas hicieron ruido al deslizarse por el suelo.

—¡Hola! Soy Perry —se presentó el hombre—. Ella es Shana. Te encontramos en la playa ayer. Y no te creas lo que dice; yo estaba seguro de que ibas a sobrevivir, ella es la pesimista.

La mujer llamada Shana puso los ojos en blanco y soltó la cuchara con la que removía la comida en el fregadero, apartándose del espacio dedicado a la cocina. Se frotó las manos en el delantal que llevaba y miró fijamente a Jarod. Tenía una mueca que no era precisamente agradable, más bien suspicaz y vigilante. Era comprensible, él era un extraño del que no sabían nada, y que de improviso había aparecido en su territorio.

—Jarod —se presentó, escuchando por primera vez su voz. Era cavernosa y profunda, como si saliera a través de un túnel de piedra y no por una garganta. Se tocó la nuez algo molesto por la picazón que había sentido.

—Es normal —le aclaró el hombre—. Tienes la garganta hecha polvo por toda la mierda que has tragado.

Shana se movió saliendo de la habitación y volvió a los pocos segundos tirándole a Jarod un par de pantalones de lino y una camisa de algodón blanca.

—Póntelos —ordenó.

—A Shana el cuerpo masculino le produce la misma repulsión que a mí las ratas —justificó Perry con una sonrisa—. ¿Todas las camioneras sois lesbianas?

Shana masculló un «Dios mío dame fuerzas para soportar esto» y regresó a la cocina, dejando a los dos hombres en el pasillo. Perry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió. Era una sonrisa un tanto triste. Jarod presintió que tenía muchas cosas que contarle. El hombre mayor le puso una mano sobre el hombro y encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta que llevaba al exterior.

—Vamos a hablar fuera.

2

En la isla había cigarrillos, alcohol y hasta electricidad, pero carecían de más aparatos eléctricos a parte de los que conformaban la cocina, un par de ordenadores portátiles, una televisión común y varias radios de pequeña frecuencia que siempre emitían música de los setenta y ochenta. Vivían en casas de madera iguales y Perry, además de ser el médico de la comunidad, era también el alcalde en funciones y el chapuzas doméstico por excelencia.

Había una mujer francesa que no salía de su casa desde hacia tres años y medio, un loco de la informática de diecisiete años, un matrimonio de ancianos que tenían un labrador color chocolate, una hippie renegada que había sido empleada de la banca de Nueva York, dos hermanos hispanos y un hipocondríaco con manía persecutoria.

Los que pudieron visitaron solemnemente a Jarod en sus primeros tres días en Heaven. Parecía no importarles las medias sonrisas sarcásticas de aquel hombre, ni que algunos de sus comentarios fueran de los más inapropiados. Por el contrario, encontraban refrescante su presencia en la pequeña comunidad, y la hippie no paraba de insinuársele cada vez que coincidían en algún punto del pequeño pueblo, si es que a un grupo de seis casas se le podía llamar así.

El poblado se distribuía en una elevación de la isla. La playa en la que le habían encontrado estaba en la otra punta de la misma y tardabas apenas quince minutos en llegar a ella. No había mucho que ver, ni gran cosa que hacer, y nadie le explicó nada más que aquello que Perry le había dicho el primer día.

«Eres el primer marinero que recala aquí en cinco años. En cierta forma estamos atrapados.

»Gabrielle, la muchacha francesa de aquella casa del fondo, cree que su karma la trajo aquí por alguna razón mística y desconocida. Luís, el chico de los recados, piensa que murió y que esto es lo que hay después de la muerte, y yo ya no sé qué pensar.

»En el tiempo que llevamos aquí, ninguno de nosotros ha envejecido, ni un solo día. Yo era neurocirujano en Chicago, recuerdo que estaba casado con una mujer llamada Linda y que perdimos a un hijo por culpa del cáncer linfático.

»Recuerdo muchas cosas, Jarod, pero ahora mismo éstas carecen de importancia. Aunque suene insensible es lo mejor. Acabas por acostumbrarte a que nada de lo que dejas atrás te importe.

»Cuanto antes te hagas a la idea de que no vas a salir de aquí mejor. Será muy duro al principio, así que la puerta de mi consulta siempre estará abierta para ti».

Al principio Jarod pensó que Perry estaba loco, y que los demás le seguían por alguna razón demente, como los integrantes de una secta. Sin embargo, y con el paso de los días, se fue dando cuenta de que las historias de Perry escondían una realidad abrumadora.

Al poco tiempo quiso intentar salir de la isla, reconstruyó en dos días la barcaza de la playa y se hizo a la mar. Shana le vio partir sacudiendo la cabeza, llamándole «estúpido». Ella misma le alertó que no conseguiría nada, que otros antes de él lo intentaron y obtuvieron el mismo resultado. Remó durante horas hasta perder de vista la isla de Heaven. Sonrió creyendo haberlo conseguido, volvería a la civilización, se alejaría de aquellos locos.

Sin embargo, cuando pasado un tiempo oteó el horizonte aguado, descubrió que volvía a estar en la isla y que Shana seguía en el mismo sitio. Le palmoteó la espalda y le dijo lo que más odiaba escuchar.

«Te lo dije».

Después de aquello no volvió a intentar hacerse a la mar, por el contrario, se alejó lo más posible del agua y mataba los días haciendo de todo un poco. Descubrió que necesitaba estar continuamente activo, de lo contrario sentía que se asfixiaba.

Pintó por fuera la casa de Elizabeth y George, la pareja de ancianos, y consiguió que Jimmy, el informático, le diese uno de sus ordenadores portátiles. Navegaba por Internet cuando podía, buscando pistas sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba, intentando encontrar respuestas que no obtenía jamás. Tecleó un par de veces su nombre en Google, pero no hubo resultados y entró en varias páginas de dudosa moralidad para descargar la creciente necesidad sexual que empezaba a embargarle.

La ansiedad de aparearse como un animal en celo había surgido la segunda semana de su advenimiento. Las noches se habían vuelto excesivamente calurosas y en el aire revoloteaba un olor a almizcle insoportable. De vez en cuando Jarod levantaba la cabeza de sus labores y la brisa marina le traía el aroma de las flores frescas.

Sin embargo, en la isla no las había, ni siquiera cerca de la pequeña laguna en medio de Heaven. Otras veces se sentía observado. La sensación comenzó al cuarto día de su llegada y se incrementó por las noches. Jarod sabía que no era un paranoico como Harry, el hipocondríaco, pero iba a volverse como él si no lograba quitarse aquella molesta sensación de encima. Constantemente aquellos ojos invisibles se posaban en él y le seguían a donde sea que fuese y, por las noches, cuando se revolvía presa de un febril deseo sexual, aquella mirada parecía orallarle las entrañas y quemarle hasta por debajo de la piel. No sabía si en su otra vida había sentido alguna vez algo parecido.

Así pasó las primeras tres semanas. Entrada la cuarta, Perry le anunció que empezaría la temporada de lluvias así que mejor se andaba con ojo y dejaba de lado sus paseos nocturnos por la playa. Jarod suspiró molesto pero decidió seguir el consejo de Perry. La primera noche llovió intensamente. Todos se encontraban en la Casa Común, frente al televisor Panasonic, viendo una película de Bruce Willis.

Lisa, la hippie, había cocinado galletas caseras y Shana había preparado batido de fresa. Jarod se preguntaba de donde salía toda aquella comida, pero prefería no preguntar. Ya sabía la respuesta que le daría Perry, la misma que le daba siempre.

«Nunca me lo cuestiono. Simplemente están ahí siempre que las necesitamos».

Nunca pasaban hambre y sorprendentemente siempre que abría la nevera, Jarod encontraba dentro su comida favorita, o al menos la que lo era ahora; mucho picante, mucha carne y sobretodo huevos y atún.

Bruce Willis disparaba con increíble acierto una semiautomática cuando Jarod giró la cabeza y vio el agua caer a raudales por el cristal de la ventana. Un impulso le hizo levantarse lentamente del suelo y acercarse hasta allí. Tenía curiosidad por ver como se veía Heaven en una noche lluviosa.

El agua gobernaba no solo en el cielo, sino también en la tierra, encharcando la arena, golpeando con fuerza las hojas de los cocoteros y arrastrando con el viento los aromas salvajes de la naturaleza aún no domada. Jarod posó una mano en el frío cristal y escudriñó la oscuridad reinante.

Un relámpago iluminó la isla y allí afuera, en medio de la tormenta se perfiló el cuerpo desnudo de un muchacho. Las pupilas de Jarod se dilataron y contuvo la respiración con fuerza, mirando asombrado las líneas carnales que se desdibujaban con la tormenta. El muchacho, al que no podía ver bien, estaba en medio del pueblo, tenía los brazos estirados hacia los lados, recordando las figuras más arcanas de Cristo Crucificado, y giraba lentamente sobre sí mismo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, recibiendo sobre su desnuda piel los golpes de las gotas de agua. Le pareció una visión hermosa. Tan absorto estaba en contemplar la belleza de aquel espectáculo que no notó a Perry a su espalda. El hombre miró por encima del hombro de Jarod y suspiró.

—Ese chico… volverá a enfermar, que manía con andar desnudo en la lluvia.

—¿Quién es? —Jarod se volvió hacia Perry, inquisitivo—. No me habías hablado de él.

—Quién sabe —respondió Perry a la primera pregunta, se encogió de hombros y se acercó más hacia él—. Llegó aquí cuando apenas tenía diez años, ahora tendrá poco más de veinte. Lo recogió George de la playa en la que apareciste tú. Vive con él y Elizabeth, rara vez le vemos. Es como su hijo. Y no sé por qué razón él sí ha crecido, madurado y cambiado.

—Su nombre…

—No tiene ni quiere tenerlo. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, no sé cuál es la razón.

Jarod se volvió hacia el cristal, pero el chico se había esfumado. En el interior de su pecho se hizo un pequeño vacío que no comprendió. Una sensación de familiaridad, la primera en semanas, lo embargó por completo hasta cubrirle como una membrana. El corazón le decía que el chico sin nombre podía darle una respuesta. Antes de que Perry regresara a su asiento y siguiera viendo la película, le habló a Jarod por última vez.

—Él fue quien te encontró en la playa.

3

Los siguientes días los pasó acechando la casa de los ancianos. Cuando la pintó, permaneció fuera y no había podido vislumbrar el interior, con aquellas gruesas cortinas de color crema que tapaban todas las ventanas. Ahora daría hasta el último centavo de su bolsillo por entrar dentro de aquella casa. Lo necesitaba.

Sentía un anhelo tan profundo y una tristeza tan ajena que no podía dormir por las noches. Ya no era culpa del calor y la excitación, ahora le calaba hasta los huesos un frío intenso que primero se había apoderado de su estomago y se había extendido por su piel, y sus huesos con terrible rapidez. Tuvo fiebre al segundo día de lluvias y, cuando remitió, Shana le contó que entre las brumas de la inconsciencia había estado pronunciando incoherencias.

Blair. Humo. Espejo. Espinas.

La primera vez que Jarod escuchó aquellas palabras no sintió nada.

Con el paso de los días, una febril ansiedad por descubrir su significado provocó que se obsesionara con ellas. Quizás fueran la llave para acceder a sus recuerdos. Jarod necesitaba saber, tenía la vaga impresión de que se le escapaba algo importante, que en su vida anterior había comenzado una búsqueda cuyo resultado fue terminar en aquella isla repleta de locos.

Internet se había vuelto una herramienta indispensable en sus ratos de ocio que le condujo a la primera pista del rompecabezas. Linkeando sin parar de una página a otra, dio con una web de sucesos paranormales. Inmediatamente llamó su atención un artículo dedicado a los espejos. Una cosa trivial, sin mayor misterio o amenaza. Jarod hizo clic en el enlace que mostraba la página y se pasó toda la tarde leyendo.

Según el hombre que había escrito la monografía, en algunos almanaques antiguos, se recogían con toda suerte de detalles un grupo de experiencias extra corporales cuyo nexo de unión radicaba en los espejos. Según uno de ellos, Shirley Deveroux, una dama de rica alcurnia del siglo diecinueve, se había desmayado una mañana de primavera frente al espejo del tocador de su casa y cuando despertó llevaba ropa que no era la suya, no se comportaba como ella y hablaba de manera extraña.

Su familia mandó llamar a un cura, seguros de que se trataba de una posesión demoníaca, pero cuando éste llegó, la chica ya había vuelto a su estado normal.

El extraño suceso se repitió en tres ocasiones más hasta que un día Shirley le manifestó a su familia que peinándose el cabello ella misma y no su doncella, había colocado la mano en el espejo de su tocador y el cristal se había vuelto liquido. Sus dedos se adentraron a través de él y, asustada, apartó la mano con un grito.

Se mandó destruir el espejo y Shirley Deveroux nunca más volvió a sufrir desmayos ni ver extrañas alucinaciones. Las otras historias eran parecidas.

Por alguna razón Jarod sintió que acababa de dar con algo, y se convenció aún más cuando un día después, un súbito calambrazo, le hizo caer de rodillas y tras un pinchazo en la sien derecha, experimentó un flash back que le llevó hasta sus más tempranos recuerdos.

En el se vio a sí mismo en la infancia, o al menos eso creyó. Estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol y frente a él otro niño, más pequeño y de cabello castaño, le enseñaba un pequeño espejo. El recuerdo se desvanecía en el preciso instante en que el pequeño dedo de Jarod se hundía dentro del cristal líquido.

—Qué extraño… —se murmuró a sí mismo.

Más extrañas fueron las noches siguientes.

Los ojos que siempre le perseguían habían dejado de hacerlo. Ya no se sentía observado, no, ahora era el observador. Pasaba las noches en vela, mirando a través de su ventana la casa de George y Elizabeth, preguntándose por qué aquel chico nunca salía de ella. ¿Lo mantenían encerrado?

Aquella era la única posibilidad en la que Jarod creía, por alguna razón la pareja de ancianos mantenía oculta al chico que había danzado bajo la lluvia. Jarod no se desanimó, pasó noches enteras a la espera del momento oportuno. Éste llegó el último día de la temporada de lluvias.

4

Jarod se había quedado dormido junto a la ventana. Cuando despertó se sobresaltó al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido y miró a través del cristal. No había movimiento alguno en la casa de los ancianos, sin embargo, en la casa de Perry, donde residía Jarod, se escuchó un ruido.

El hombre se puso alerta, descendió de la cama con la convicción de que había alguien andando con sigilo por el pasillo, y efectivamente sus oídos se vieron recompensados con otro crujido de la madera.

Se apartó algunos pasos de la puerta y observó como giraba el picaporte, despacio, muy despacio, tanto que la espera se le hizo eterna. La puerta chasqueó y en el vano de la misma la luna perfiló la silueta del danzarín. El chico, rubio y delgado, vestía unos pantalones de algodón un poco holgados y una camiseta del mismo material negra. Luz contra oscuridad, las vestimentas de ambos parecían estar hechas para complementarse. Se miraron a los ojos y el chico sin nombre avanzó hasta Jarod, lo cogió con rapidez de la mano y echó a correr, arrastrándole consigo.

Jarod no protestó, simplemente corrió, perdiéndose ambos en la noche.

El muchacho lo condujo hasta la playa donde lo encontró medio muerto, señaló el punto exacto donde había estado su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre la arena, dejándose caer de rodillas. No emitió palabra alguna, deslizó un dedo por la fina arenisca que se había formado tras las lluvias, y los surcos que creó formaron palabras.

«Estás vivo».

Jarod comprendió que era un mensaje para él. El chico se giró sobre las rodillas y alzó la cara, mostrando las finas y todavía infantiles líneas de su rostro. Tenía la nariz pequeña, los labios sonrosados y los ojos intensamente grises.

Jamás en la vida había visto semejantes ojos. Estiró una mano sujetando las hebras de cabello del chico y éste reacionó echándose encima de Jarod, abrazándose a sus piernas. La humedad que sintió el hombre en sus rodillas le hizo comprender que lloraba.

Lo trajo de vuelta al pueblo, hicieron el camino en el más absoluto silencio, cogidos de la mano. Frente a la casa de Perry, Jarod soltó la mano del chico y le sujetó el mentón con los dedos. Lenta, muy lentamente acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y se atrevió a besarle en la boca. La sensación de intensa familiaridad volvió a azotar su corazón, pero se negó a pensar en esos instantes en ello.

Por el contrario, se concentró en saborear aquellos labios cálidos que sabían a frutas, y cuando se apartó sonrió al ver el rubor en las pálidas mejillas. A pesar del intenso sol, la piel del muchacho era blanca.

—Ven a verme mañana por la noche —le dijo, el chico asintió lentamente y esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa—. Te llamaré Blair.

Y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo. Todas las noches Blair se escabullía de la casa de George y Elizabeth, y corría como alma que lleva el diablo hasta encontrarse con Jarod. Hacían suya la noche, la playa y hasta podían sentirse dueños y señores del cielo estrellado. Miles de luces en el cielo presenciaban como Jarod besaba con ardor a Blair, como su lengua enseñaba a danzar a la del más joven, como sus manos se atrevían a tocar el cuerpo del muchacho y la forma desesperada en que Blair se aferraba a él. Y todas las noches el muchacho rubio lloraba. Jarod no comprendía qué pasaba y tampoco era capaz de parar aquellas lágrimas, solo podía aferrarlo contra su cuerpo y preguntarse por qué aquellos hermosos ojos grises parecían gritar de tristeza cada vez que se miraban.

Una noche apareció el humo.

5

Aquella noche Blair no vino. Jarod se paseó hasta la madrugada por su habitación, revolvió sus cosas, se tiró del cabello, varias veces pegó puñetazos a las paredes y se contuvo de salir corriendo hasta la casa de Blair, penetrar en ella a la fuerza y arrastrar consigo al muchacho. Una noche sin él y ya sentía que se lo llevaban los demonios.

«Mira en lo que te has convertido. Has perdido el norte por un crío».

Jarod no podía evitar el increparse con acidez, no era alguien pacífico, ya lo había comprobado cuando el demonio le llevaba por los senderos de la rabia. No era un hombre gentil ni tierno, y desde luego que no era alguien amable y bonachón. Por el contrario, se sabía testarudo, cínico y fuerte. Sensual, dominante, y como acababa de presenciar, posesivo y celoso.

La noche pasó lenta para él. Conectó el ordenador a la red wifi y releyó el artículo sobre los espejos una y otra vez, evocando el recuerdo que había recuperado, el primer fragmento de su niñez. Se durmió con el ordenador sobre las rodillas y soñó consigo mismo de pequeño.

En su sueño tenía doce años, el cabello corto y una sonrisa amable. Conducía de la mano al niño castaño del primer recuerdo. Caminaban por un inmenso corredor que parecía no tener fin hasta penetrar en una enorme habitación. En el centro de la misma había un espejo rodeado de humo. Su yo infantil tenía miedo, protegía con su cuerpo al más pequeño, miraba aterrado la forma oscura que se deslizaba fuera del espejo.

El ser solo era capaz de reptar, las manos estaban retorcidas e inservibles, y las piernas estaban pegadas la una a la otra. No tenía rostro y en el pecho parpadeaba un único ojo que les miraba ávidamente. Salieron corriendo de la habitación y en su loca huida, Jarod vio como caían al suelo y rodaban hasta quedar escondidos bajo una mesa. Horas después una mujer de cabello oscuro y rasgos delicados les encontraba abrazados el uno al otro, durmiendo bajo aquella mesa.

Jarod despertó de golpe y tachó de su lista el humo. Quedaban las espinas y el nombre de Blair. Por la mañana se dirigió con decisión a la casa de George y Elizabeth y apretó al timbre. Necesitaba ver al chico.

Elizabeth lo recibió encantada. George dormitaba en un sofá junto a la radio encendida y en medio del salón, sentado en la alfombra del suelo, realizando un gran y complicado puzzle, estaba Blair. Su cabello se mecía con la brisa matinal y sus piernas, embutidas en pantalones cortos, le resultaron a Jarod más largas que de costumbre. El chico le miró cohibido, y Jarod le devoró con la mirada llena de deseo.

—Siéntese, le traeré algo de beber.

Se quedaron solos, con George haciendo de silenciosa carabina. Jarod se inclinó sobre Blair y le apartó el cabello de la cara. Normalmente Blair reaccionaba cerrando los ojos, esperando con anhelo el beso que sabía que iba a recibir, pero esta vez no ocurrió así. El muchacho bajó la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos, y se apartó lentamente, negando con la cabeza. No quería su contacto; su cara lo decía todo. La tristeza de los días pasados ahora era más fuerte en él.

Cuando Elizabeth volvió de la cocina, Jarod estaba sentado en el sofá, miraba por la ventana y en sus ojos podía leerse el dolor que le producía el rechazo de Blair. El muchacho se había marchado a su habitación y George seguía durmiendo. Elizabeth y Jarod hablaron de trivialidades hasta bien entrada la tarde, fue entonces que la conversación fluyó sola hasta la persona de Blair.

—Fue hace doce años. Aquella vez la marea subió con una intensidad horrible, como el día que llegó usted. —Elizabeth rememoró el momento bebiendo de su taza de té—. George lo encontró casi ahogado, medio desnudo y lleno de hematomas. Lo trajo a casa cargado sobre su espalda y pasó tres días dormido, cuando despertó nos miró con perplejidad pero sin miedo alguno, y se pasó las siguientes semanas llorando. Añoraba su casa y a su familia. No ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra en doce años. Ni una sola. Tampoco quiere salir de casa. Pero para nosotros eso está bien, le queremos sin importar como sea.

Jarod salió de la casa envuelto en una neblina melancólica, cruzó despacio el corto camino hasta la casa de Perry y antes de entrar en ella miró hacia atrás, logrando entrever la cara de Blair a través de las cortinas de una ventana. Algo le dijo que estaba llorando. Jarod tan solo pudo estrujar los puños y entrar en la casa.

«Si no me abres tu corazón no sabré como ayudarte».

6

Lo decidió dos noches después.

No podía seguir sin la presencia del muchacho. Tanto Shana como Perry habían notado el cambio operado en Jarod. Primero fueron los días que se levantaba con los ojos brillantes y soñadores y, después, de un día para otro el brillo se había esfumado, y en su frente se instaló una perenne arruga. Su brusquedad aumentó y después pareció escapar de su cuerpo como el flujo sanguíneo corriendo por las venas, y su rostro adquirió un semblante triste y abatido.

—Perry, habla con él —le pidió una tarde Shana.

En aquella relación tan extraña, ella mandaba. Cuidaba la casa, cuidaba de Perry, inclusive lo arrastraba por las axilas a su habitación las noches que bebía de más. Jarod sabía que en Heaven nada era idílico. Salvo la naturaleza. Todos tenían algún vicio secreto.

Poco antes del anochecer, Perry encontró a Jarod en el porche de la casa, fumándose un cigarrillo. El sol se ocultaba en el vasto horizonte y teñía de anaranjado la playa frente a ellos. En la tranquilidad de la caída del sol, bañado por los últimos rayos del astro rey, Jarod parecía una figura salida de otro tiempo. Apoyado con los brazos en la baranda del porche, los pies cruzados y él cigarrillo en la boca, parecía escapado de un cuadro. El cabello le revoloteaba alrededor en finas capas. En el tiempo que llevaba allí había comprendido que aquel color azabache que tanto le había preocupado perder no había desaparecido. El color de su cabello no se debía a un tinte.

Perry se encendió un puro que guardaba en el bolsillo de la bata y se apoyó en la baranda junto a Jarod. Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos hasta que Perry se sacó el puro de la boca y lo lanzó por fuera del porche, cayendo en la arena. Aún humeaba.

—Es una mierda lo sé. Desearías estar en cualquier otra parte. Todos los desearíamos, pero no podemos. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? —Perry escrutó la cara de Jarod viéndole asentir taciturno—. ¿Has logrado recordar algo?

Jarod negó, no quería confesarse con Perry, no deseaba contarle sus sueños y los flashes de memoria que llegaban anticipados por dolores de cabeza. Aquello se lo guardaba para él. Era su secreto, su rompecabezas, el puzzle que tenía que reconstruir él solo. Perry le colocó una mano en el hombro y se lo palmoteó.

—Ánimo, el primer año siempre es muy duro…

Jarod supo que aquello lo había recitado un trillón de veces más…

Antes de él en aquella playa habían aparecido más personas, pero ninguna estaba viva para contarlo. Jarod sabía que la isla era un gran mausoleo y hasta fue a visitar la cueva llena de tumbas que los habitantes de Heaven habían ido llenando conforme la gente se iba muriendo. Los devoraba aquella maldita soledad. Pocos sobrevivieron; quizás no quedaron los más fuertes, pero al parecer eran los que tenían que estar. Y Jarod era uno de ellos, de su misma raza y calaña. No moriría; no ahí, no ahora, no así… Sin embargo, temía por la vida de Blair.

¿Hasta dónde estaría corroído? ¿Cómo de profunda era su tristeza? ¡Si no se lo contaba no podría ayudarle! Apretó las manos sobre la baranda de madera y se giró a mirar a Perry.

—Saldré a pasear.

—De acuerdo, oye, mañana recuérdame que te enseñe unas cosas. Fotos y eso, será divertido.

Jarod alzó una mano como despedida y se alejó descalzo por la playa, siguiendo el rastro de las conchas que dejaba tiradas la marea, trazando un camino imaginario que no existía. Se alejó hasta dejar el pueblo oculto por los árboles, hasta estar más allá de la gran base de arena que los resguardaba.

Se adentró entre la maleza y tomó el camino hacia la laguna. Ya casi no había luz y ahí, junto a la orilla, vio a Blair sentado y abrazado a sus rodillas. A su lado descansaba un pequeño ramillete de flores con espinas. Jarod contuvo el aliento, se deslizó en secreto hasta un árbol y observó en silencio al muchacho.

Blair se secó los ojos con la manga de su camisa, estiró la mano derecha hacia las flores y las cogió. Durante los cinco minutos siguientes les fue quitando una a una las espinas, depositándolas sobre sus piernas, hasta que los tallos estuvieron lisos y pelados. Jarod contempló estupefacto como Blair cogía las espinas con su mano derecha y soplaba sobre ellas.

En ese mismo instante las espinas alzaban el vuelo convertidas en mariposas de brillante luz ambarina y revoloteaban alrededor del muchacho, posándose sobre su cuerpo con infinita lentitud y delicadeza. Blair sonreía. Jarod jadeó asombrado, dio un paso hacia el frente y descubrió su presencia al pisar sin querer unas hojas resecas, quebrandolas con sus pies desnudos.

Blair respingó por el susto y las mariposas desparecieron. Las espinas cayeron sobre el suelo esparciéndose alrededor de él. El forcejeo ocurrió en el silencio más absoluto. Jarod intentó atrapar a Blair, pero éste, asustado y tembloroso, se resistía a dejarse mecer entre aquellos brazos que en otras ocasiones le habían acunado y le proporcionaron calor.

Jarod sujetó los brazos de Blair con fuerza, haciéndole daño, y reclamó sus labios con fiereza. Blair se resistió, hasta el último instante, puso todo su empeño en evitar aquello. Mordió, pataleó, golpeó y arañó, pero la fuerza de Jarod era mayor. Al final comenzó a llorar.

Entonces la escena cambió, Jarod, el hombre brusco y cínico transformó la demanda de sus besos en suaves caricias con sabor a sal. Las lágrimas de Blair habían bañado su rostro y se fundieron con la saliva de Jarod y la sangre que manaba de su labio. Permanecieron en silencio mucho tiempo, caídos en la orilla, con Jarod hecho un ovillo, descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Blair. No había podido ir más allá, aún no, por mucho que desease hundirse en la carne de Blair, poseerlo con vehemencia y mancharlo con su semen.

Esperaría. En Heaven tendría todo el tiempo del mundo. No iba a ninguna parte.

—Quiero oírte hablar —susurró Jarod—. Háblame.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar los ojos del muchacho, pero éste estaba dormido.

Humo. Espejo. Espinas.

«Falta una pieza».

7

La risa de Shana inundaba la cocina. Perry intentaba guardar aquellas fotografías tan bochornosas que Shana le había tomado cinco años atrás. En ellas, un Perry mucho menos moreno, bailaba la conga totalmente borracho en la fiesta que se celebraba cuando terminaba el verano.

Sentado junto a ellos, Jarod removía las fotografías con parsimonia. Había recuperado aquella sonrisa ladeada llena de cinismo, y disfrutaba viendo las risas de aquellos dos. Aquella noche había dormido de un tirón, acurrucado junto a Blair, y a la mañana siguiente había llevado al muchacho a su casa, ayudándole a entrar por la ventana. Incluso había recibido un pequeño beso de despedida con sabor a esperanza.

Shana dejó una fuente con galletas sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a los dos hombres. El tatuaje de su brazo se movía sinuosamente cada vez que el bíceps se contraía. Llevaba el cabello amarrado con un pañuelo azul, una camisa con las mangas recortadas y vaqueros excesivamente gruesos. Jarod nunca la había oído quejarse del calor o tan siquiera sudar. La mujer revolvió las fotografías hasta que dio con una que la hizo sonreír con calidez.

—Ay va… Mira Jarod, ésta es de cuando llegó el chico de George.

Jarod alzó la mirada de la mesa, masticó el último trozo de galleta que tenía en la boca y estiró la mano. Cogió la fotografía con sumo cuidado y bajó la mirada. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ahí, en medio de un grupo de personas, rodeado por los brazos protectores de George estaba el chico. Su cabello no era rubio sino castaño claro y sus ojos eran más azulados que grises, la cara era más aniñada que ahora y llevaba una sudadera gris que Jarod conocía porque su madre se la había regalado cuando había cumplido nueve años.

La respiración de Jarod se aceleró, sus pulsaciones aumentaron de velocidad y se le contrajo la pupila. Shana le miró con el ceño fruncido y hasta Perry reparó en su extraño comportamiento.

Se levantó de golpe, haciendo caer la silla hacia atrás, dejó caer la fotografía en el suelo y salió corriendo. Sus pies golpeaban la arena y le costaba avanzar, pero en ningún momento redujo la marcha, se adentró entre la maleza de la isla y siguió corriendo hacia la playa del otro lado de Heaven.

Lo recordaba. Janet había sido un intento de novia en la Universidad, un error que ocurrió justo antes de que Jarod abandonara todo y se enrolara en el Ejército. Recordó que era su padre quien solía decir que los hombres que beben whiskey escocés no pueden ser malos del todo, y que había tenido un hermano, Blair, quien podía convertir las espinas en mariposas y que dormía en su cama cada vez que los monstruos del espejo salían.

Blair, quien desapareció a los diez años cuando se lo tragó uno de los espejos de la casa de su abuela. Por quien Jarod había llorado una vida entera, por quien se había dejado crecer el cabello porque así le gustaba a su hermano pequeño, por quien habría muerto de haber podido. A quien quería más que a nada en el mundo.

La razón por la que se había estado levantando los últimos doce años, alimentándose y respirando. Solo vivía para recordarle, solo respiraba para añorarle… y murió para encontrarle.

Recordó todo, la cuchilla afilada que utilizó en el baño para intentar cortarse las venas, las expediciones a lugares recónditos en los que algo como lo que le había sucedido a su hermano le había pasado a otros, los psiquiatras que le habían conseguido sus padres para hacerle superar la ficticia muerte de Blair, la vez que estuvo a punto de poder entrar en un espejo, aquel monstruo al que había matado con sus propias manos.

Todo.

Por último alcanzó a ver la botella de alcohol mezclada con pastillas y su cuerpo caído en la habitación de un motel de carretera.

Jarod corrió y atravesó la selva. Al otro lado de los árboles, ahí donde había estado escrita la frase «Estás vivo» encontró a Blair. Respirando con dificultad, anegado, lleno de emociones, incluso vulnerable, Jarod logró alcanzar a su hermano. Se irguió jadeante y gritó.

—¡Blair!

El chico sentado sobre la arena se giró con rapidez. Se miraron a los ojos y Blair comprendió. Vio en los ojos de Jarod la comprensión del recuerdo.

La pesada losa que oprimía su corazón se alzó dentro de él y echó a correr, tirándose sobre su hermano, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Jarod aspiró el aroma de las flores frescas del cabello de Blair y ambos cayeron de rodillas sobre la arena.

Se besaron con frenesí, como si no lo hubieran hecho en años y Blair lloró de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad. Jarod le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y lamió sus lágrimas. Cuando Blair se dejó caer sobre el robusto cuerpo de su hermano, acercó los labios hasta su oído y suspiró.

—Me encontraste…


End file.
